The Meaning of Hate and the Meaning of Love
by Rc
Summary: He knows only how to hate and She knows only to love. Can she teach him to open his heart? Or will she change her ways to suit his life?


HATE 1  
  
Hate. Hate is a very strong word. No one knows how powerful that four- letter word is. People think.......that if they say they hate someone.......then that just means they're mad and need to cool off.  
  
I, however, know what it means too truly HATE someone. I've hated all my life. I grew up with feeling hatred for everything with a brain. I grew up with a passion of hating automatically.  
  
When I started school it gave me an accuse to get away from what I hate most of all. My family. You would think that someone like me would have a prefect family. Loving and caring parents that always greeted me with a smile.  
  
No. It's not like that at all. More like they greeted me with a sneer and nodded. My mother loved me once.....Once. I can fairly remember one time I woke up from a bad dream. I was scared. Afraid for my life because of a dream. How pitiful you know? My mother came in a hugged me, held me and whispered: "Everything's gonna be alright...."  
  
I was happy when I was a child I guess. Native and was very impassable. You could show me anything and I was enchanted by it. But now.........no one knows how unhappy I am.  
  
I wear this fake face that shows I hate everything. I show no respect to anyone but my elders. My peers are scared of me, and small children point and hide behind their parents.  
  
I don't want that. Never. I don't give a shit about family honor. What? For the family that pretends I don't exists?  
  
It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens.......  
  
I look over cross the class to see Harry Potter....the-boy-that-won't-die. His Girlfriend, know-it-all Hermione Granger. And their friend the redhead Ron Weasley. They laugh as they attempt to make a shirking potion. They look so happy. I wish I were that happy.  
  
I let my eyes drift over to the only sixth year in the class. It's Weasley's little sister. She pouted and blew some hair from her eyes. I remember her first year. Tom Riddle took her. I feel sorry for her. She's the only daughter and only girl to a family of 6 brothers. She blinks as smoke starts coming from a cauldron. She's been moved up in all her studies but still having trouble with potions? Potions isn't hard.  
  
She looks over at me and smiles warmly before blushing a turning back to her work. I smirk. She's quiet pretty this year. Her red hair darkened to a deep blood color and her chocolate eyes were bright. Unlike in second year when I'd pass her, her eyes would be downcast and sad............dull. But now she was happy too. I want to be happy..........and I wouldn't mind being happy with the littlest Weasley.  
  
Snape said something and the class broke into a hurried rush. It must be over.  
  
I packed up my stuff slowly taking all the time in the world to leave the dungeons coolness. Snape said something directly to me but I dismissed it and walked out.  
  
As I walked out I saw the littlest Weasley leaning against the wall. She was humming to keep herself occupied. I look over her. She's so short.........but if I could only remember her name!  
  
"Weasley?" I ask not caring that I sound surprised by her being there, I really haven't cared lately. She looked at me shocked. "O-Oh Hello Malfoy. I- I –was waiting for you." She stuttered. I smiled, it was so adorable. She blinks at my smile.  
  
"Why Weasley?" Oh god.....What is her name?  
  
She pushes herself from the wall and smiles back just as warmly as before. "I wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with me by the lake?" She was so innocent sounding. Do I really want to? I remembered at breakfast this morning Pansy was hitting on me again, and I seriously didn't need that now.  
  
I nodded. "Of course. That sounds great." She looks relieved after I spoke. "Come on. I can get us food." She gestured with her hand for me to follow her. I noticed she had four books in her hand not to mention her bag was bulging.  
  
"Here." I took her books out of her hands into my empty ones. She looked at me with wide eyes. I guess she didn't know I could be so nice.  
  
We made our way to the kitchens where Dobby load us with lot's of food and a jug of pumpkin juice. As we walked to a tree by the lake she sighed.  
  
"I love it out here. It's so pretty. The sun shining and a nice breeze. Ah, don't you think so Malfoy?" She looked at me. I nod and smile again. She smiled back and pulled the jug of pumpkin juice to cradle in her arms.  
  
"You must spend a lot of time outside." I comment as we neared the tree. She looks at me. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you have a very nice, creamy tan. So I figured you must have been outside a whole lot." I explained. I set down our books and our bags and took off my cloak. She was blushing when I looked at her. "Hold on, don't sit yet." I laid my cloak out for us to sit on. "Ok you may now."  
  
She sat down with a sigh. I blinked in confusion as she looked over at me. She was.........studing?  
  
Hate 2  
  
I stare at my potions book. This is so confusing! I bite my lip and frown. I LOVE potions but it's just so damn confusing! I look up at Snape as he marks points from Gryffindor, that man has so much hate. It's absolutely infuriating! He needs a kitten or something cute, just to lighten him up.  
  
I mumble and look back down. A couple of twigs of thyme, some wormwood and.....is Malfoy looking at me?  
  
Oh boy! I'm losing my mind. I could have sworn I saw Malfoy staring at me. He must have been looking for a long time. At least long enough to make some kind of rude gesture but he didn't. I smile; I don't know what I am doing! Oh boy. I'm hot. Damn blush!  
  
I try to keep my mind clear and on my work but...it keeps drifting to Malfoy now. He's looked so sad lately. Like he's dying. Oh I hope not!  
  
Oh god........I have lost my mind.  
  
But...I glance over at him quickly. He's so sweet and he hasn't insulted the Trio. Maybe something wrong? I hope he's not going to do something drastic.  
  
You know what Ginny? I think I'll invite him to have lunch with me! I'm always alone; I could use some company. And maybe I can talk to him. You never know...I might become his friend!  
  
I left the class fast after Snape had dismissed us. I stood in the hall and thought of what I'm going to say. Yes Malfoy you look depressed....wanna have lunch? No no. To forward. Um Malfoy.....Oi this is going to be hard.  
  
I lean against the wall and begin to hum. I do that when I try to think. I just hum anything, usually something I heard when I was little.  
  
Yeah. I'm surprised I didn't turn out tomboy-ish. Living with all those guys. I can't deny that it wasn't fun. It's never dull with Fred and George around. I laugh.  
  
But I was lonely. Mum never did anything she was to busy worrying her hair gray. Even after I came to Hogwarts.  
  
No one talked to me. The only person who did was Tom. He said he'd be there for me! He said he'd always keep me safe! Damn him. He was just using me. I was so easy to get. Poor little Weasley. Let's all pick her to make fun of. OH SOD OFF.  
  
I hear Malfoy calling me. He's so cute. I smile. I need to ask him to join me. I'm so nervous, good thing I can bullshit because I'd die here and now. He asked me why. Oh shit......I didn't think this far into conversation!  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with me by the lake?" I hear myself ask. I sound quite innocent.  
  
I see him ponder it for a second, I wait.  
  
"Of course. That sounds great." He agreed. I'm happy. I won't be alone anymore. Cause I know this will be good..........for both of us.  
  
I tell him I can get us some food and he followed like a puppy. I suddenly remember that I have a hand full of books and try to look strong as I carry them but he noticed and took them from me. I looked up at him with wide eyes, I shocked...ok that's a slight understatement. I'm actually S.C.A.R.E.D.  
  
We were walking across the grass toward the lake when I sighed and spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I love it out here. It's so pretty. The sun shining and a nice breeze. Ah, don't you think so Malfoy?"  
  
He nodded and smiled. I love that smile. He has the sweetest smile. He should do it more. It....well it's a contradicting statement but.........it fits him.  
  
My face feels hot. I'm blushing again. Malfoy just commented me on my tan. It's true. Ginny Weasley is a beach chick. Charlie came by every weekend and took me to the beach for 5 hours. It was so much fun! I met this cute muggle named Drake he was my beach buddy.  
  
Malfoy laid his cloak on the ground for us to sit on. I sit down and feel velvet. He's cloak must be very expensive. So why lay it down for me?  
  
I look up at him. His blond hair fell into his face, he must have forgotten to slick it back this morning. He had pale gray eyes that show his emotion. But they're unreadable. His thin face was prefect and smooth. Well I wouldn't know...........yet.  
  
He staring back he must've noticed my staring. Oh boy this is gonna be a LONG lunch. 


End file.
